Vida
Vida é uma música de "A Depressão". É cantada por Gumball que tenta animar a si mesmo usando "o poder da música". Letra em Português Olha pra Mim,aqui de pé pra dizer '' ''Tenho um sorriso no meu rosto,e nada a temer!'' Eu tenho pés,olhos,orelhas,e os meus dentes são bons Tenho seis dedos que trabalham e também dois dedões (A vida te faz sorrir!) Só olhe em volta,esta em todo lugar,eu disse (A vida te faz sorrir!) Continuo sorrindo, para que me preocupar? Um bom chuveiro pode sempre te animar, Embora essa cortina em meu traseiro vá colar Tem suco de laranja,eu bebo até o fim, Mas se eu escovo os dentes,o gosto é bem ruim. ''Eu amo o cheiro das flores,e as abelhas também! '' ''Mas com o pólem,espirro a alergia logo vem E os videogames,que levantam meu astral Mas depois de uma hora,a dor dos dedos é fatal (A vida pode afligir!) Olhe em volta,está em todo lugar (A vida pode ''afligir!)'' Desse jeito eu vou levando e finjo não me preocupar Esse jogo é difícil,não consigo avançar É só mais uma coisa ruim pra odiar A tela brilha demais e a rede morreu E o gelo do refri outra vez já derreteu Tem a torneira pingando e a porta range demais Eu tô tão exausto,que eu não aguento mais! (Por que a vida é tão ruim?!) Olhe em volta que vai te arrasar,é sim (Por que a vida é tão ruim?!) E até essa canção começou a enjoar! Letra Original Look at me as I'm standing here, I've got happy on my face, I've got nothing to fear! I've got my legs, eyes, ears, my teeth and gums I've got six working fingers and opposable thumbs (Life can make you smile!) Well look around and you'll see it everywhere, I said (Life can make you smile!) So I carry on smiling cause I haven't got a care! A power-shower can lift you from a rut, Although the shower curtain keeps on sticking to my butt... I'm loving orange juice, so I fill it to the brim, But after cleaning my teeth, the taste is pretty grim. I love the scent of flowers, but so do all the bees! And the pollen, espirro brings out my allergies And video games, they stop me from feeling glum Although after an hour, they start to hurt my thumbs (Life can be a trial!) Look around you and you'll see it everywhere (Life can be a trial!) But I'll try to get through it and pretend that I don't care But this game's too hard, I got stuck on level eight That ain't the only thing bad that I hate! I've got the sun on the screen and the net's too slow, And the ice has diluted down my soda, don't you know? There's the dripping faucet and the creaking door Man I'm so exhausted, I can't take it anymore! (Why is life so vile?!) Look around you, it's out to bring you down, I said (Why is life so vile?!) And even this song is becoming annoying now! Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Gumball Categoria:Músicas do Episódio "A Depressão"